The Outlaws Are Coming
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: An owner of a ghost town attraction in Tombstone Arizona calls for the Ghostbusters help as he is having trouble with the ghosts of outlaws he had summoned to help with his business. Will the team be able to handle it?
1. Prologue

The dry Arizona wind blew steadily across the desert plains. All was quiet, except for the occasional caw pf the few vultures flying overhead. Tumbleweeds dancing on the land, bumping into the lone cacti now and then. The setting sun casting a burned orange hue over the land. Almost in the dead center area of the desert was a town- completely abandoned. The wooden structures moaning against the wind. Faint creaking pf the saloon door hinges- the inner door panels gently grazing against each other as they swayed back and forth.

Flies buzzing around the vacant bar. Once a place filled with music and general rowdiness, now only filled with that soft buzzing. Up on the second floor of the saloon, aside from the once occupied rooms for the local brothel workers, sat a small office at the end of the far right hallway. A slightly balding, middle-aged man sits at a desk that is covered with paper work. His head being propped up by his left hand as he is feverishly going through the mountain of paper. He pours himself a shot of whisky, downs it, and leans back in his chair, and loosens his tie. His chubby face slightly pink from a mixture of stress and alcohol. He sighed and poured himself another drink.

"You keep doin' that and you'll drink yerself into an early grave." said a southern belle voice behind him. He hesitated or a moment and just stared at the glass of amber liquid.

"Sounds about right." he downed the shot then set the glass aside. "Would get me away from all these God-forsaken bills." he stood up from the desk and made his way to his bedroom; adjacent to his office through a back door, the woman following closely behind.

"Oh, Henry, darling...I'm sure business will pick again soon." Henry shook his head and grumbled.

"We haven't had any visitors in months. We are running low on food, we only have $300 and some spare change left, and you're married to a shlub who can't think of new ideas for this damned place." Henry laid on his side, his back facing his wife. She sat by Henry on the bed and rubbed his back soothingly.

"You'll see, sugar. Things will be better. In fact, I think I have an idea." she walked across the room to the wall safe hidden behind their wedding portrait. She took out an old dusty book and presented it to Henry. It was an ancient book that used to belong to a Native American tribe that used to live near Henry's settlement. The Chief gave it to Henry before the tribe had relocated to new land, as a sign of brotherhood and goodwill- with one condition.

 _"This tome will teach you about the land and it's environment. Passed down from Chief to Chief; it contains all our knowledge. But be warned: the great spirits of our people look after this book so that it's knowledge and power can be used for the right purposes. Do not trifle with things you do not understand."_

Henry ran his hand over the oxen leather bound over and started to flip through it's soft dark cream tinted pages. He slowly made his way to a section all about the spiritual plain of the world. He looked to his wife and shrugged.

"Well, what's a ghost town with no ghosts."


	2. Chapter 1

_One month later._

The firehouse has been weirdly quiet for the past few days. As if all the ghosts in the city had taken a vacation. Egon and Ray kept themselves busy with experiments and their ghost studies. Winston was working on tuning up Ecto-1 after it was thrown in a ditch by the last ghoul they were chasing and banged it up pretty bad. Peter entered the firehouse lobby, once again, striking out with the ladies. Janine was walking toward him, ready to head home. Peter swept back his hair and straightened his shirt, and said in his best flirty voice,

"Hey there sweetie, how'd you life to go-" Janine cut him off.

"Can't, Sorry. I'm busy doing nothing." Peter sighed in a sarcastic and loving way.

"One day I'll win your fiery heart." Janine blew him a kiss and then closed the door.

" _Oh yeah, she wants me._ " Peter smirked to himself. He walked upstairs to the living room and slumped on the couch. Ray walked in with Slimer in tow from the work room next door.

"Hey Peter. How was your date? Did it end well?" Ray asked as he sat on a chair to Peter's left. Peter rubbed his head as he hesitated to answer.

"Well, if you call her throwing her drink in my face 'ending well.'" Peter rearranged himself so he was laying on his back with his hands under his head. "Guessing we didn't have any calls while I was out?" Slimer let out a sad sound as he softly landed on ray's lap. Ray started to pet him, sharing his somber expression.

"No. This makes the fifth day in a row. I don't think we've ever gone this long without work. Even little Slimer here is bored." Ray lifted up Slimer off his lap, and Slimer let out a few more sad chirps and gurgles, as he melted through Ray's fingers and landed back on his lap. Egon came into the room while cleaning his glasses. He nudged Peter's feet off the couch so he could sit down.

"I too feel like I'm going to lose my sanity if I have to suffer one more day of silence." Egon sighed. Peter let out an aggravated grunt as he stood to his feet. He started to pace back and forth in the middle of the room. He growled in annoyance.

"I swear, I'm going to snap if I don't hear that phone ring in the next two seconds." he stared out the doorway as the faint ringing of the phone was coming from downstairs. Peter looked back at the others wide-eyed. A smile came over Peter's face.

"I swear, I'm going to snap if I don't get one million dollars in the next two seconds." Sadly, no money appeared. The three of them rushed down to Janine's desk, where Winston was there, holding the phone to his ear.

"Ok, we will be there as soon as we can." Winston hung up the phone and smiled at his coworkers. "Pack your bags boys, we are going to Tombstone, Arizona."


	3. Chapter 2

The car ride from New York to Arizona was a tedious one. The almost two-day trip made everyone a bit on the irritable side. Peter seemed to be the one feeling it the most; having to hear Egon drone on and on about his fungi and spore knowledge. Ray and Winston even had to ration out what little road trip snacks they had left after Slimer ate over half of them before they left.

Almost nearing their destination, Egon was checking the PKE meter- the readings were growing stronger. The once quiet, little attraction, changed into something one would find in a typical old west movie. Cries from the innocent patrons rang out as the gang parked Ecto-1 a few yards away. As they grabbed their gear and went charging towards the chaos, the men stood there in confusion. They didn't see any specters. They just saw tourists being chased by people in cowboy clothes. They were even starting to flee to their cars. True terror in their eyes, but the gang sadly didn't notice. They thought it was all part of the gimmick. Ray looked around and saw a sign saying: Office - Upstairs Saloon.

"Here guys, I think the manager is in here." They all followed Ray as they walked into the building. They saw that the Salloon was completly empty, Peter looked at the bar with hopefull eyes.

"So who's buying the first round when this is all over?" he joked. The others just rolled their eyes and didn't answer. Egon spoke up, still studying his device.

"I just don't understand. The PKE meter is indicating at least nine spirits in the area, but we didn't see any." Winston interjected.

"But we've never encountered invisible ghosts before. How the hell are we supposed to find these things?" Ray put a reassuring hand on Winston's shoulder.

"I believe I can help you with that." The gang turned to see the manager come down the stairs with a book in hand. He sat down at a table and ushered the others to do the same.

"Fellas, my name is Henry Johnson, I called ya'll here becasue the misses and I...aw hell, ya'll saw all the ruckus out there. It's pandimonium."

"That's the thing, sir." Peter replied. "We didn't see any ghosts, like the ones we deal with back home." Henry sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead. He opened he book and spread out photos of different men that were booked marked on the page that summoned them.

"Ya see, I wanted this ghost town to be authentic, so I managed to summon the spirits of real life outlaws, but something went wrong, now they are running a muck and scaring away all my business." The gang went through each image of the summoned spirits. Eight men in total.

"So these are all the outlaws we need to round up?" Winston asked as he picked up one of the photos. The image was of a young man, dressed in dingy looking and a black top hat that slanted a bit at the top. A white handkerchief was tied around his neck and seemed to be the cleanest article of clothing on him. He had a slight ignorant look on his face as bored, dead, eyes looked onward in front of him. In black marker was written " _Billy the Kid_." Henry looked over to Winston and answered his question.

"No. Three of them are Lawmen. The rest are just chaotic outlaws." Peter grabbed one other photo and looked it over brifely. He seemed to be around the same age as Billy. His black hair was slicked back in an aristocratic way. He wore a fine pressed black suit with a white color and a tie. He had a stoic expression on his round face. " _Bob Dalton_ " was written on the bottom. Peter raised an eyebrow at it.

"With how this guy looks, just his _picture_ is making me bored." he joked as he tossed it back down on the table. Ray grabbed one with a name he immediately recognized; " _Jesse James_." Ray almost couldn't believe that someone this sophisticated looking would ever be an outlaw. His hair was slicked back and clean cut. His suit was neat and pressed in all the right places. James looked like he could've been an upstanding citizen. How he chose to be a bad guy was anybodies guess. As Henry went on about the men, putting everything back in the book in the processes, Egon checked the PKE Meter once more. The lights were blinking faster and the beeping became louder.

"Everyone, we got company."

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Pistol shots ran out as two men burst into the salloon. The gang turned over the table to get out of the crossfire. Henry holding his book close to his chest.

"Ray, Winston, take Mr. Johnson upstiars. We'll take care of this." Peter said as they all turned on their proton packs. The sound of glass shattering came from the bar as one of the men jummped behind it to escape the baragge of bullets.

"Come on out an' face me like a man, Ringo!" the other man's voice boomed. "I'm tired of playin' these here games." Peter looked over at Egon, who was peaking over the edge of the table to asses the situation.

"Ringo? No one told me the Beatles would be in town." Egon ignored his joke as he got his blaster ready.

"No Peter, I believe he is talking about _Johnny_ Ringo. He-"

"You just try 'n get me, Earp! I'm not lettin' you get me a second time!" Ringo loaded his pistol up, and then took a swig of whiskey out of a bottle with the top broken off. He didn't mind the jagged edges. Egon looked over to the bar to try and get a good look at the man, and tried to think of a plan.


	4. Chapter 3

Ray, Winston, and Henry entered the office. Winston guarded the door as the other two looked through the book. Henry frantically went through the pages, trying to find something to reverse the spell. Winston went over to a window that overlooked the bar.

"Hope they don't get pinned down there. Any luck over there, Ray?" he asked. Ray looked up from reading over Henry's shoulder as they finally found the section they were looking for.

"Since they were summoned all at once, they have to be in the same place and be banished all at once." Ray explained. "So after we deal with those two down there, I'll go to the car and get our spare traps." He and Winston went down to help their friends. Henry went to the safe and locked the book back up. He went through the back door, to his room. Henry's wife stood up from their bed and went up to him, visibly upset and worried about the situation.

"Honey, what's goin' on down there?" she asked as he held her.

"It'll be alright, Bea. These men are going to help us." he reasured her. He then looked deep into here eyes. "Just remember, I need you to stay in here. It'll be dangerus out there. Don't leave untill I come get you." Bea nodded her head obediantly, but was still worried for her husband's safety.

"Please be safe, Henry. I love you." he smiled at her lovingly, and gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you too, dear." she then let him go and he made his way down to the bar.

* * *

Peter and Egon emerged out from behind the table as Ray and Winston come towards them, stopping at the top of the stairs. They watched as their friends get the drop on and shoot at the specters, keeping them in place so they don't cause anymore damage. Ray rushed down to the floor and opened a trap for each ghost. Everything was calm for now as the Busters regrouped.

"Two down, six to go." Ray said as he held up the trap by the cord. Peter and Egon turned off their packs and regrouped with the others. Henry came downstairs, wiping the nervous sweat from his brow, as the Ghostbusters went over any possible plan of action to trap the rest of the specters. He went over to the saloon doors and peaked outside.

"Psst. Fellas. Come over here." Henry motioned the men over and they looked out onto the road. They saw four other cowboys starting an old fashioned high noon shootout; stright out of a western movie. Two on the left and two on the right. Winston nudged Ray in the arm.

"Did you bring any more traps?" he whispered.

"Yeah, but they are in the car. We'll have to keep them busy while I grab them." he answered.

One of them was a young looking man, maybe in his 20's, wearing a suit and matching wide-rimmed cap. His black trench coattails blowing in the wind. His right hand at the ready, hovering above his belt holster just itching to grab at it.

His companion seemed the opposite. He stood upright, his suit and coat looking clean and freshly pressed. The sunlight glinted off of his bald head, as he stared the team down. He seem calm, his hands behind his back, like he wasn't even armed.

"Come on, Cole. Let me fire off the first shot." the younger man said. His hand still twitching, desperatly wanting to yank his pistol out of his holster. The bald man, remaining composed, placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. Steadying him for a few more moments.

The two men on the other side were both dressed respectably as well. Both standing as tall as they could, showing that they weren't scared of this duel. The lawmen stared the two criminals, Cole Younger and Bob Dalton, as they did the same.

"This is your last warning, Younger." The first lawman, Bat Masterson, belted out. His bowler hat tilted upward slightly, casting a small shadow over his eyes. The wind blowing up his coattails every now and again.

"We don't want this to get ugly now, fellas." Bat's partner, Wild Bill Hickok, added. A toothpick clenched between his teeth, causing it to lean upward at a slight angle; almost touching his mustache. A tumbleweed even rolled inbetween the stand off, the men not thinking much of it.

The gears in Egon's head began to turn as he tried to come up with a plan. He gathered his friends in a huddle and explained.

"Ok here's what we are going to do: Peter, Winston, you two will take out the men on the left, while Mr. Johnson and I go and try to talk down the lawmen before they start blasting. Even for ghosts, we should be able to try and reason with them. Ray, while we are holding them off, you go straight to the car and get the traps." the Busters nodded in agreement and burst out through the saloon doors. Peter and Winston kept Cole and Bob in their place before they could even draw their weapons. Bat and Wild Bill were about to do the same, but hesitated once they saw Henry. Ray was sprinting behind them, making a straight beeline to the car. Bat and Wild Bill seemed to be happy to see Henry, but also confused by seeing Egon. Keeping their guns at their sides, the two sheriffs heard what the men had to say.

Winston and Peter were straining against the power of the blasters, as Cole and Bob tried their hardest to break free from their entrapment. Ray came back in almost record time, carrying three traps by their cables.

"Any time now, Ray." Winston called, his hands starting to shake. Ray tossed the trap down and pushed the button, trapping the spectors for good. Peter wiped the sweat from his forehead as he sheathed his blaster.

"I'm sorry I gotta do this to you, boys." Henry said, "But you gotta understand, although this seemed like a good idea, I just can't have you all scaring away my patrons." Wild Bill ran a hand through his wavy hair, as Bat took off his hat to straighten back his.

"We get it, Boss. I'm just happy no one got hurt on a count of those two ornery weasels." Bat replied.

"Although, it was kinda nice being out 'n about again." Bill added, a melancholy tone in his voice. Henry gave them both a firm pat on the back in a show of good faith. Ray moved the trap back over to them and hit the button, sucking them both inside with the others.

"At least they will get to finish that duel." Peter joked. "Now we just gotta find the last-" Peter was cut off by the sound of a woman's screams coming from the top of the saloon. Henry's face went white as a sheet.

" _No...Not my Bella_."


End file.
